Anastasia Lawson
by tateau
Summary: The story of a young women who has been overlooked all her life finally ending up where she belongs, if not a little later then usual. Set in the Harry Potter world as Owned and Created by JK Rowling but contains few or no characters found in the book.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: **The odd child...

I'd always been a strange person. Or at least that's what I had been told my entire life. I was strange and weird and I shouldn't be allowed be allowed to associate with anyone, let alone children my own age. My family shunned me, I didn't have any friends and I never really knew what it was like to be a child. I spent my days at home, cooking and cleaning for a bunch of ungrateful people and didn't even have the right to an education.

My mother said that an education was meaningless to a person of my intelligence. She said the strange things that happened when I was around could all be explained by my lack of smarts. The best I could hope for in life is someone deciding they needed a maid badly enough to hire someone as stupid and as ugly as me. Hopefully they wouldn't notice the strange occurrences that seemed to follow me, like light bulbs bursting while I was being yelled at, or people getting hurt when they would tease me. Not that I ever touched anyone or there was any proof. I was just weird and unattractive. If you hear something like that often enough it's easy to believe it. I knew no different.

To be honest I think the real reason my mum wouldn't send me to school was because of my father. I don't know my dad, I don't even think he knows I exist, but I do know he was a teacher at some fancy school in England. My mother told me this one night when she'd had too much to drink. She doesn't even remember telling me.

My mother was only 20 when she had me. She was raised in England and when she found out she was pregnant she flew out to live in Australia. She tells all her 'friends' that she left England to make sure my father couldn't hurt her. I don't believe that's true. I know I don't know much about him but I don't think he was a bad person. On the night my mother told me he was a teacher she also let slip that he was a young man who wrote her love letters and was madly in love with her. Call me naïve but I don't think a brutal man would do such a thing. Besides, if you knew my mother you'd know that there wasn't a lot of honesty in what she says.

Left alone as often as I was (my mother was rarely ever home) I taught myself to read. I would read anything. Most of the reading material in our house consisted of trashy gossip magazines and cereal boxes but they were all read the minute they entered the house. I had a real thirst for knowledge, I suppose you get that when it's denied you, and I was surprisingly a quick learner. I would watch documentaries when I was alone and I used to steal newspapers from the neighbours rubbish bins when they were at work.

Throughout my childhood my mother had a string of drop kick boyfriends who would come around with the sole intention of having a place to sleep and food to eat (although the house was often empty of food). When I was 16 my mother met a man called Rick who she married a few weeks later. He was crude and violent and despised me. I was used to this however with him it was worse. He used to make messes especially for me to clean up and he would tease me to no end. He'd beat me for the smallest things and took away the few possessions I had.

My mum was convinced he made her happy. Maybe he did. I could never understand her so perhaps a cruel, abusive lout was just her type. Either way I knew that when I turned 18 I was leaving, I was going to London to start a new life.

Sure London was far away but it was the only place I could think of ever wanting to go and, while I knew I was deluded when I thought I would get a chance to meet my dad, I harboured dreams of him finding me and taking me to live in a beautiful house. No matter what I wanted to be as far away from my parents as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: **Sydney, Steve and Carla

The first thing I did, on the day of my 18th birthday, was go south to Sydney. Sydney was only one state away (I lived in Queensland all my life) but in the big city I felt safe. I didn't know if my mother would try and find me, she never seemed to love me enough to care, but I wasn't risking anything. I hitchhiked my way into the state with a truckie named Steve. I know, it's a dangerous thing to do, I'd read about the stories in the newspapers about people being abducted, but I was so used to being beaten I just wasn't afraid of him hurting me. Luckily Steve was a sweet old man who just cared enough to stop. He said I reminded him of his granddaughter Lily and he never gave me any cause to be afraid..

Being small for my age (malnutrition will do that to you) I looked younger then I was. Steve thought I was a lost child when he first saw me, and when I verified my age he agreed to let me travel with him to Sydney, anything to make sure I was safe. Halfway to the big city he brought me dinner (a hamburger and chips). This, being the first real meal I had had in years, was an amazing treat and I learnt very quickly to worship this man.

When we arrived in Sydney I convinced Steve I had family to stay with and he dropped me off in the city center. He also gave me $100 to keep me going. I didn't want to take it but at the time I thought it was the only way he would let me go alone. He cared for me. I really believe that. He also gave me a business card with his home address and told me if I ever needed anything I should contact him. I knew I would never use it, I had learnt long ago not to rely on anyone other then myself, but for some reason I was unable to through away the card. It became a part of my treasured memories and I knew I would always have it. Besides, I vowed one day to pay back the money he had leant me.

It didn't take me long to find work. I'd always been good at getting my own way when I needed to. People always seemed to do as I asked when I really tried to be convincing. Just another example of how weird I was I guess. I got a job in a small, run down, dingy café. It was a lousy job but it came with perks. For one my boss Carla let me stay in a room in her flat above the café for just a small deduction of my pay and secondly I never had to buy food, I simply ate while I was at work. It wasn't strictly allowed but I never got caught (either that or Carla turned a blind eye).

The room I stayed in was tiny. It barely fit the single bed that was there and the mattress was old and musty. The walls were painted a faint blue, which was peeling around the edges, and there were cobwebs in the corners. The floors boards were faded but sturdy and the small window just above the bed opened easily for fresh air. I didn't have a lot of possessions but the few special treasures I carried with me made the room really feel like mine. It was almost homely. More then I'd ever had anyway.

The work itself was easier then the work I used to have to do at home so I never minded. It was mostly cleaning, taking orders and generally greeting the customers. The regular customers learned to love me; I think they thought of me as a pet. I got a lot of extra tips from them. More then the other workers ever did. I think that caused a little resentment from the staff at first. Weird things still happened to me while I was working there, like if a customer was rude to me the smoke alarms went off or if someone tried to get out of paying the door wouldn't open, but Carla never seemed to blame me for things she couldn't prove I'd done.

It only took me 3 months to earn enough money for airfare to London. I brought some necessities for traveling to another country and some warm clothing (id heard London could get chilly). During the three months I had also managed to renew my passport so I felt completely ready to go.

Saying goodbye to Carla was hard. She and her husband Tony were more like family to me then my own had ever been but it wasn't my dream to stay in a rundown café in central Sydney. All of my life I had been wishing I could find my dad and I knew I had to put all my effort into getting there.

So I said my goodbyes, packed up my few possessions and flew to London.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: **Lonely in London

The plane ride to London was one of the scariest things I've done in my entire life. I was terrified during the whole flight. I'd had not ever been on a plane before and decided then and there I would never go on one again. I really hoped I would like London because I now knew I would never be able to leave.

The plane ride took FOREVER.

When we finally landed in London I suddenly felt lost. I had never felt so alone in my entire life. The airport was huge and daunting and for the first time I didn't feel like this was such a good idea. I suddenly wanted to be back in my room in Sydney, talking to Carla and Tony and feeling as safe and secure as I did in their home.

It didn't take me long to find my luggage and pass through customs and I was soon preparing to leave the airport. Looking out the windows I noticed it was raining and decided to get a thicker jacket out of my small suitcase. I put it on, took a deep breath and walked through the automatic doors and onto my future.

When I stepped outside the airport I was met with a myriad of shuttle buses going to places all over London. One bus had a cardboard sign sitting by the front window that read "Central London Express". Not having any exact plan I decided that bus would probably be the safest option and I climbed aboard.

It didn't take long for the bus to reach its destination and, when the driver had pulled over and stepped out for a cigarette, I realised this was it. I was officially starting my new life. Fear and excitement were so closely intertwined that I couldn't really be sure exactly how I felt as I stepped out of the bus. I thanked the driver, whose only acknowledgement of my existence was the slightest nod of his head in my direction, and I set of towards the area that looked most promising.

After what seemed like hours of walking in ever increasing circles I decided I needed to find a place to sleep for the night. Despite usually being able to get my own way very easily I hadn't manage to find work in that afternoon and was feeling truly discouraged. I didn't have much money left on me and decided that I couldn't really afford to go to a motel. I used a small amount of what was left to buy a bread roll and sat on the sidewalk praying somehow I would find shelter soon.

I soon realised that I would be spending the night out in the cold rain and the depression that had been holding itself back since landing in London over took me. I started weeping and once I had started I couldn't stop. Everything that had ever gone wrong in my life was now running through my mind and I was now convinced I would never be happy again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:** Hope

I don't know how long I sat on the cold pavement in the rain crying. It felt to me like days but it cant have been more then half and hour before I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up towards the towering figure and saw that a lady in a charcoal gray business suit who was holding an umbrella was standing over me. Silently she put her hand out to me and, without hesitating, I took it. She pulled me up, put an arm over my shoulder and pulled me close, sheltering me under her umbrella.

The lady, Hannah Smithers I soon learnt her name was, was a manager of a well-known bank in the London CBD. She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful person I had ever met. She had the most beautiful blonde hair that sat in perfect ringlets over her shoulders, piercing blue eyes and the prettiest smile I had ever seen. She wore a lot of make up and a delicate gold chain around her neck and looked worth a million dollars.

At first Hannah had taken me into a café and brought me a hot chocolate. She asked me questions about where my parents were, why I was alone and where I planned to stay the night. I was as honest as I could be without giving away to much information and she soon seemed satisfied that I was not able to take care of myself. She took me with her to stay in her beautiful apartment on the 9th story of a huge building until I got myself set up on my own. I would go job hunting and move out whenever I could afford it. Again I felt luck was on my side. While not as much like family as Carla and Tony had been to me, Hannah was yet another guardian angel I had met on my travels.

After about a week I managed to find a job as a cleaner in the cinemas near Hannah's apartment. It didn't pay well but it was easy and I got the chance to see movies for free that hadn't even been released in Australia yet.

It felt good to be able to pay Hannah rent. I know that what I was giving her would not have covered the food I was consuming but she didn't seem to mind. She liked the company she said and I think she found my accent entertaining. She never blamed me when things went wrong, like the power going out when a stranger at the door frightened me, or a pipe bursting the time I stubbed my toe. She said those things were just coincidences and I wasn't to blame. I learnt to love her as I did Steve the truck driver and Carla and Tony from the café. I was safe and secure.

However this didn't last long…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: **Caught near the cauliflower

It was about two months after I had arrived in London that my life took another turn. Hannah and I were out doing our weekly food shopping at the local grocery store. She had taken it upon herself to teach me to cook and had told me that the only way one can become a good cook is to do the shopping themselves. We brought lots of fresh fruits and vegetables, breads, meats and all sorts of goodies to make the most wonderful meals. The food we cooked together didn't always work (Hannah thought using a recipe was cheating) but it was always fun and we always ended up with something tasty to eat.

On this fateful night we were in the fresh vegetables section. Hannah was explaining to me the beauty of freshly harvested baby carrots when I suddenly felt uneasy. I didn't know why but in the past I had often felt unsure when something bad was about to happen. I looked around while Hannah was still talking, not listening to any more she had to say, and didn't take long to spot two large men walking past the vine ripened tomatoes.

I knew straight away that they were looking for me. They must have been police officers sent by my mother to find me. I remember at the time being doubtful that my mother would have put that much effort into looking for me but I was convinced they were policemen trying to get me and I had to get away.

By now Hannah had stopped talking and was looking at me worriedly. She knew something wasn't right but didn't connect my suddenly frightened behaviour with the two strange men being so close. I took one look at Hannah, trying to tell her goodbye with my eyes, and ran out of the store as fast as I could.

I'd almost reached Hannah's building when I finally took the time to look behind me and see where the men were. I couldn't see them but I still felt anxious so I was sure they would still be looking for me.

When I arrived at Hannah's apartment I ran into the beautifully elegant room I had been staying in. It was the prettiest room Id ever seen, with its golden trimmed wallpaper and floral bedclothes. I reached under the bed and retrieved my battered old suitcase and filled it as quickly as I could with my belongings. Again I packed up my special treasures, including my business card from Steve the truck driver, the toothbrush Clara had given me; and the post card Hannah had brought with a picture of Big Ben on it.

As much of a hurry as I was in I took the time to write Hannah a note thanking her and explaining my sudden disappearance. I cried as I wrote this letter, knowing I would never see her again. I knew I had to go, for my own safety, but this didn't make leaving any easier. I was again leaving a place that made me happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: **Running

Hiding from the law meant that I was on the run for a week in total. I hid in alleyways, slept on old newspapers and used the money I had left to buy food for myself. I probably could have afforded a hotel room but I didn't want to become traceable. I had to stay on the run.

I had nowhere to go. I didn't know anyone other then Hannah so I was truly lost. Again I felt helpless, alone and like the whole world was about to come crashing down on me. I was terrified and once more regretted my decision to leave Sydney. I dreamed most nights about my small room above the café and wished I could return.

Being on the run gave me time to think about my father. I still dreamed of finding him however in the two months I had been staying with Hannah I never thought to try and search for him. I kicked myself for not using the resources available to me during that time. Now I was homeless and alone and in desperate need of a father figure yet Id left myself no alternative.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: **Searching

The week that I was on the run was the longest week of my life. I was constantly cold and wet and the fear of being caught never left me. I was always on the look out which ensured I was restless and sleep deprived. It was one particularly rainy day that convinced me to find shelter. I decided to use the opportunity the local library presented me to look for my father on the Internet. It was a long shot that I would find him (after all I knew very few details about him) but I knew I would never forgive myself if I didn't at least try.

The librarian at the front desk looked at me strangely as I approached her. I knew I must have presented an odd sight, wet and dirty and looking far to shabby to be anything but a homeless child. However, like was so often the case, when I spoke to her she softened to me almost immediately. She introduced herself, her name was Cathy, and she promptly showed me to a computer as asked.

I'd had little experience with computers however I could remember using the Internet when Rick first brought a computer into the house. It was old and worn but it worked and I had learnt pretty quickly how to navigate the World Wide Web. Unfortunately, as so often happened in our home, the computer was sold when Rick was a little low on funds so it was a short-lived novelty. However it did mean I had some ideas of where to begin my search.

I looked for my father, using a search engine, by seeking teachers who were my father's age and were educated at the university my mother and he had met in. My mother was never much of a student, which you would understand if you met her, however her parents had expected her to attend. After an extensive search, cross-referencing the year of graduation with the other information I had gathered over the years, I managed to narrow my search to a mere 118 people. Feeling defeated, I would never be able to sift through the list of possible fathers, I logged off the computer, thanked Cathy and prepared to leave.

After looking outside into the cold, gray scene before me I decided to look through the shelves of books for a few hours, anything to delay going out there. I spent blissful hours walking up and down aisles of books, reading titles and taking a look at those that caught my attention. I was so engrossed in a book about barn owls of Scotland that I didn't notice the two men approached me.

The larger of the two men, dressed in black suits, grabbed hold of my shoulder and caught my attention. I started to scream however the second man, slightly shorter and rather skinny, placed his hand over my mouth. He bent to my ear, whispered "You will walk with us calmly" so sternly that I NEVER would have considered any alternative form of action and they led me out of the library.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight: **Trapped

The two men walked me down the street in the rain for what was only a couple of minutes in total. People stared openly as the two official looking men dragged me from the library and into a large brick building that I had always assumed was a block of apartments. I supposed it must have been quite a sight. A small, homeless waif being dragged by two men that looked like police officers out of uniform. They probably just assumed I was being caught for shoplifting, or that someone had complained that I had been in the library. People in this city weren't very tolerant of the homeless.

As soon as they got me inside the building the men locked the large metal door and then released my shoulders. I rubbed one shouder with my hand; they had gripped me well, and looked at them shocked. I couldn't work out where we were or what was going on. Why would they take me to a building that wasn't a police station and then just let me go? I couldn't comprehend the situation. It didn't make sense and I wasn't going to stick around and wait for them to explain it to me.

Looking around I tried to find an escape. I'd seen them lock the door but I hadn't seen a key, so I knew I had no chance of stealing it from them. Looking to my right I saw a set of stairs that led to the second floor. I also saw, at the far end of this floor there was a small wooden door. I couldn't see a lock on it so I thought that might be my best chance. I had to try and get away. It was my only hope.

Unfortunately the larger of the two men saw me looking at the back door and knew what I was planning. He looked at me with fierce eyes and walked towards me. I backed up, frightened and nervous, and hit a wall with my back. Defeated and frustrated I slid to the ground, pulled my knees to my chest and began to cry.

Suddenly and unexpectedly the large man, who had now removed his hat and jacket, knelt down in front of me. He put a hand on my knee and waited for me to look up at him. He spoke to me in a voice that was deep and gentle. "My name is Alistair Rosenthal. This is my colleague Hector Saske. We are not going to hurt you. We have been looking for you for a long time Anastasia".


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:** Revelations

Alistair led me into a kitchen and sat me down on one of the softly padded chairs. I still hadn't spoken and he looked at me as though he expected me to break. I can't say I blame him; I was shaking like a leaf. Questions without answers ran through my head. Did these men want to take me back to the place I'd never really thought of as home? Was there any way of escaping now? Would they hurt me?

It took what felt like an hour for me to find enough composure to speak. I was still frightened but I had nothing to loose. Now was not the time to hold my tongue. I took another sip of the warm tea Hector had given me, took a deep breath and asked the question I longed to have answered, "Did my mother send you?"

The look Hector gave me was one of pity mixed with a little confusion.  
"No Anastasia, your mother has had no contact with us", he said. "We are here for another purpose entirely".  
"What do you want with me?" I asked quietly. The unknown overrode the relief I felt over not returning to my mother.

This time Alistair spoke. He sat himself in the chair next to me, looked into my eyes and told me the news I would never have expected to hear.  
"Anastasia," he said, "You're a witch".


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: **The Shocking Truth

I found nothing funny in what they said to me. Neither man looked like he was capable of making a joke let alone was as far fetched as that. I found myself nodding at the ludicrous notion. I didn't know why but realistically it made sense. I was strange; mother never let me forget that. Maybe there was a reason for my oddness. Maybe it wasn't my fault after all.

Then another thought crept into my mind, one that was less comforting then my previous ones. I voiced my concerns to the two men charged with my capture.  
"Are you taking me away?" I asked nervously. I had once read somewhere that witches were captured and burned by people who believed they were evil. I didn't know if this was true but why else would I have been hunted?

Hector laughed quietly, looked at Alistair and nodded to him. He pulled up a chair to join our conversation.  
"Yes Anastasia, we are taking you away. But you don't need to be scared. You're going to be taken to Hogwarts to learn more about being a witch".

"Hogwarts?" I asked, "What on earth is Hogwarts?"  
"Well," said Alistair, "Hogwarts is a school where wizards and witches go when they are about 11. They learn all they need to know about their craft in 7 years."  
"I'm 18," I said astonished and a little frustrated, "Your sending me to a school where I will be older then everybody?"

"That is unfortunate" Hector answered me, "Ideally you would have been enrolled in Hogwarts when you were born. However when your mother took you out of the country the ministry of magic somehow failed to identify you as a witch. You weren't conceived in Australia so the Australian ministry didn't identify you either. Until you entered London no one realised you existed. Unfortunate business that but better late then never."

"Better late then never," I repeated ruefully, "You still haven't answered my question! You expect me to become a student when no one else my age will attend the school? That's ridiculous!"  
The men look at each other, clearly confused and a little surprised at my outburst. Alistair spoke first.  
"I'm sure they will explain it best when you get to Hogwarts."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:** Traveling to Hogwarts

I arrived at the 'school' the next day. I had spent a very restless night in a hotel room by myself and now felt anxious and nervous. I didn't know what to expect or how to behave. All I knew was that I was terrified and confused.

Luckily Alistair and Hector were still around. After getting over the initial terror they had instilled in me I learnt to appreciate the company of these men. They were kind and funny and I felt safe when they were around. Alistair was like the father I always wanted but never knew. He was large and towering but he spoke with a gentle voice I assumed he used around the sons he had told me about.

The journey to the school was long but the two men kept me entertained with stories of their time at Hogwarts. Although I still wished I didn't have to be older then everyone and was worried about my lack of experience with magic, their stories made me a little excited about seeing the school. Their tales were filled with joy and happy times and this was a great comfort to me.

We traveled in a black ministry of magic car. Hector explained to me that the school term had already started so I wasn't going to travel by the train that normally escorted students at the start of the school year. The two men were to take me to the headmistress and then go back to the ministry. I tried not to think of them leaving me. Eventually we arrived at what seemed to be a huge castle. It was scary and foreboding however when my escorts eyes lit up at seeing the building I knew I would be ok.

As soon as we had reached the headmistresses office, which involved traveling up countless fights of stairs, walking down many dingy corridors and telling a large statue gargoyle the password (which happened to be "dementor"), the time came to say goodbye to Hector and Alistair. It was a teary goodbye, with a lot of hugging and whispers of meeting again and then they were gone.

I waited outside the office door as I had been instructed. Unused to the cold, it was always warm back home, I found myself shivering in the drafty corridor and hoping that inside the office there would be a fire by which I could warm myself. The cold didn't help the mood I was in and by the time the door opened I was cranky and short of temper. I huffed, stood up and entered the large room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: **The Headmistress

The first thing I noticed when I stepped into the office, other then the fact that there was indeed a warm fire, was the women sitting behind the large, oak desk. She was an older woman with thick gray hair, which, despite being bound up in a bun on the top of her head you could tell was obviously very long. She wore no makeup and her face was wrinkly and haggard however it showed no indication of laugh lines. This made me think that she must not smile very often. She had steely gray eyes and she looked at me as though she knew everything about me.

She indicated towards a seat that was sitting in front of her desk. Carefully and slowly I did as was asked and sat in the heavy, wooden chair. I didn't slide it towards the desk. I wanted to keep a little distance. She was frightening however I'm still not exactly sure why. When she spoke her voice was older and gravelly. There was something in her tone that told me she meant business.

"Well Anastasia," she said to me, looking at a pile of papers sitting on the desk in front of her, " You have had no magical education, is that right?"  
I nodded even though it was obvious that she knew the answer.  
"Hmmmm," she said as though to herself, "Your 18 and you have no magical education. However it says here you possess considerable talent."

I looked at her shocked. "But how would they know that?" I asked, "Other then the wand I picked up yesterday I have never touched anything magical. Even then the wand did all the work." Suddenly realizing I had spoken out of turn I went quiet and slumped in my seat. But the headmistress didn't reprimand me.  
"Anastasia", she said, "You don't have to do anything for us to see talent. Its pretty obvious."

"It is unfortunate," she continued, " That your magical education has been lacking to date however, as they say, better late then never."  
I sat there quietly, unsure whether I was meant to move or speak. I decided the safest option was to wait for a direct instruction.

By now the headmistress had stood up and was pacing behind her desk. She continued to talk to me while she moved. "Hmmm, well after a bit of deliberation we came to a decision," (I had absolutely no idea who 'we' were but I didn't want to interrupt), "We are going to put you in first year classes. While this may seem a little unorthodox it is in reality where your skill levels lie. Your books have already been purchased for you. You will be a part of a school house and you will wear robes appropriate to said house."

"As you are attending the school for your own benefit we will not be awarding you grades as such. You will not be in direct competition with your class mates." I felt a little relieved at this. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep up with students who had known about magic their entire lives.

"Now, the students live in dorms according to the house they were assigned at the start of their schooling." The headmistress continued. "You, however, will not be housed in one of those dorms. We simply don't feel it would be appropriate. Your room will be among those of the schools staff members. You will eat in the great hall, as everyone in the school is expected to do, however all other activities, for example study

and leisure, will be done in the staff common room. As you are not receiving grades you will be able to communicate with your fellow adults and it will be acceptable for them to both provide you with help and with companionship. Alec here will show you too your room. That is all."

I stood up abruptly having no idea who 'Alec' was. Turning around I saw a strange little creature standing next to me. I didn't want to ask what it was, that would be rude, but I vowed to ask the next person I met. The creature, which had a squeaky little voice, took me to the room that was to be mine for the duration of my stay at Hogwarts.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: **An adult student

Breakfast that first morning was an awkward affair. I didn't belong and it was apparent straight away. I sat with my new house, I had been placed in Gryffindor earlier by the strange talking hat that resides in the headmistresses' office, however it was obvious that the other students didn't want me there.

They were not blatantly cruel. I had been told much about Gryffindor students by the hat (yes, it had a conversation with me) and I knew that it was not in the nature of that house to show cruelty, however I could not ignore the consistent whispering and giggles. Many of the students didn't even have enough consideration to ensure they spoke out of earshot.

"She's so old, she doesn't belong here."  
"Can you believe she is 18 and knows NO magic?"  
"They are putting her with the first years? How embarrassing!"

If I wasn't so nervous about the day ahead of me I may have been tempted to return to my dorm and cry at some of the things that were said about me. The worst part was not the teasing itself; it was the fact that they were right. I didn't belong, I was too old and I was embarrassed. I ate my toast without even tasting it, my thoughts too far removed from what I was eating.

While breakfast had been hard the biggest challenge of my day was soon to follow. My first class was potions, which professor Horritz held in the dungeons. I had missed the orientation days that the first years were provided at the start of the year so I had no idea where I was headed. Nobody had thought to give me a map of any sort and it was just assumed that I would be able to find dungeon room 8.

I had enough brains to know figure a dungeon room would be on the lowest floor of the castle so I headed as far down as I could go. I gave myself an extra 15 minutes before class so I would be sure to find the room in time. However 20 minutes later I was flustered and upset at having only managing to find a disused bathroom and what seemed to be cellars with locked doors. I was heartbroken. This was my first class and already I was late. This was not a good start. I sat on a step at the bottom of one of the schools many staircases and began to weep silently.

After only a few short minutes a man I did not recognise came down the stairs behind me. At that point I was too distraught to move or even acknowledge his presence so I simply waited for him to pass me. To my dismay he instead sat next to me. He didn't say anything, he didn't touch me or attempt to comfort me he just sat there and allowed me to cry.

When I had finally calmed down I rested my head against the wire railings of the staircase, pushed my hair behind my ear and peered sideways at the man. He was a handsome man of around 40. He had short blonde hair a few shades lighter then mine, olive skin and kind green eyes. He smiled at me and I found the strength to reciprocate with a small, teary smiled.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked in a shy, quiet voice.  
"Alec the house elf found you and I was near so he alerted me," He replied. "Are you ok child?"  
I shook my head and turned my face from him before he could see the fresh tears coursing down my cheeks. "I can't do this. I can't even find my way to my first class."

The man took the piece of paper from my hand and ran his finger over some of the words. He nodded to himself, looked around then stood up, towering above me. He reached out a hand and indicated that I should take it. I did so and he lifted me easily into standing position. He began to walk away so I followed him.

It didn't take him long to find a room with an 8 marked on it in large brass numbers. He smiled at me, with I replied to with a sheepish head nod, pushed open the heavy door and he indicated for me to walk in.

Professor Horritz was not impressed with the interruption 30 minutes into his lesson. He scolded me "Just because you are an adult doesn't mean we will make special arrangements for you. You will be in class before class starts or you will get detention with me in your spare time. Do you understand me young lady?"

The students in the class sniggered at me as I sauntered up to the front row of desks (the only free seats available). I took as many notes as I could but I didn't understand a thing the professor was talking about (the topic was on Doxy eggs, whatever they are). I knew I would need to do a lot of study to even understand the language he was using.

By the end of the day, which included a lesson on the history of Azkaban, Muggle transport (one subject I should do well in) and turning a flower into a feather, I was exhausted.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: **A place that fits

After dinner that first day I was feeling pretty beaten. I hadn't eaten enough, I didn't have much of an appetite, and I knew that I should spend my night studying but I couldn't bring myself to make the effort. I was tired and dejected and wanted nothing more then to sleep the day away.

I stumbled my way back to the staff dormitories, only getting lost once along the way, and, entered the common room. I threw myself on the only free seat, right in front of the fire. I brought my legs up to my chest, rested my forehead on my knees and concentrated on breathing. I didn't cry, although everything in my body told me I should, but I allowed myself to slip into a deep depression.

My stupor was interrupted when a warm hand touched my knee. It was the same man who earlier saved me from completely missing my first class. He gestured with a hand for me to follow him. He walked over to a table surrounded by other adults I assumed were teachers, pulled a chair out for me and then took a seat next to me.

"My name is Victor Hunt," my saviour spoke first, "I teach defense against the dark arts and I'm head of Gryffindor house."  
I nodded kindly but did not interrupt his introductions.  
"This lady next to me is Janice Rowe, she teaches herbology. At the end of the table is Olivia Hart, she is the schools flying instructor and also head of Slytherin house."

He paused his introductions and looked at a handsome young man opposite him who had earphones in his ear and had his eyes closed. "This is Luke Hensley, he teaches Astronomy and he's the newest member of our faculty. He's only 20."

Victor lent over and playfully pulled the headphones out of Lukes ear, shocking him and almost making him fall out of his chair. A little embarrassed Luke blushed and straightened himself out. "Good one old man," he threw back at the teacher and the two of them shared a good-hearted smile.

The rest of the night passed quickly. The adults around the table talked and laughed well into the night. I didn't join much into the conversation but sat there appreciating the friendly banter. When I did contribute I wasn't laughed at but was treated as an equal.

The night left me feeling more comforted then anything else had since arriving at the school. I felt like I finally belonged.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: **Progress

Within the next two months I found my place at Hogwarts. I was continuing to make friends amongst the staff and was finding my feet when it came to my classes. Professor Horritz was still unhappy with my progress in potions, or we could say Horritz was unhappy that I was still allowed in his class, however my other subjects were taking off. I was still taking first year potions and flying however I had advanced to second year classes for all of my other subjects excluding defense against the dark arts.

For defense against the dark arts Professor Hunt (Victor as I knew him outside the classroom) had advanced me to the third year. He said I was one of the most promising young witches he had ever taught and took it upon himself to tutor me privately. He thought I would make a great Auror (which is what he was trained to be) and had decided to make sure I got to that level as soon as possible.

In fact I soon became to rely on Victor for many reasons. He was so fatherly towards me that I found a lot of comfort in his presence. He would talk to me about his family, his wife Sade and his children Emma (5) and Henry (7) and would share with me the treats they sent once a week.

I also received help from the other teachers. Professor Anderson, who taught charms, was happy to teach me more advanced work out of class and Luke, who I had become close friends with in the last two months, would help me as much as he could with any of my other subjects (I didn't yet study Astronomy). As a result I was excelling through my classes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**** Confrontations**

Despite the success I was attaining with my studies I was still having issues with the students. They resented me and, while I could understand why they felt that way, the hostility wore away what little confidence my achievements had given me.

Most of the teachers didn't feel the need to stop the bullying. They felt that being older then the rest I should be able to handle bouts of childish harassment. What they didn't understand was that while I may be more mature in years and life lessons, socially I was an infant. I had never met people around my own age and the adults I had known had primarily been disciplinarians. Sure I was learning to trust people, the last three months of my life had ensured that, but I was still uncertain how I should act in most social situations.

At first the harassment was basic and mostly painless. Teasing was not something I had encountered before but it didn't take me long to understand that if you didn't react it would eventually cease. Although I put my best efforts into pretending their words didn't reach my ears I would spend many nights worrying and fretting over some of the things that were being said. Was I being given an unfair advantage being put in with the staff? Would I be struggling if that weren't the case? Would I be doing so well if I had began when I was 11 like the rest of the students?

The harassment began to take a far more personal toll when I began receiving nasty letters and notes sent by owl mail. Students had worked out that the easiest way to see the full affect of their bullying was to ensure that I received notes at breakfast, while the rest of the school was watching. After the first letter arrived I learnt not to open them in front of the school but much of the hall would erupt in laughter whenever an owl would drop something in front of me.

All of these tactics were having an effect on me however when destruction of property came into the game I became far more distraught. I had never owned much in the way of personal possessions so when my bag was filled with ink one day or when things were taken from me, destroyed and then returned I couldn't contain my grief any longer.

Luckily Luke, who had been monitoring the situation with out my knowledge, knew that I wasn't handling it well and would seek me out at the end of the day and talk to me. It wasn't always about the harassment but I understood that he was supporting me. His gentle arm draped over my shoulder made me feel secure, as though nothing could harm me, physically or emotionally.

Eventually the bulling ebbed. I was sure Victor and Luke played a roll in this. The students didn't suddenly embrace me as a friend but I no longer felt hostility from the majority. I even received the occasional smile from students as I passed them in the halls.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: **Romance

One of the best things about my new life at Hogwarts was meeting Luke. Luke and I had become best friends since I had joined the school but lately things had been getting closer between us. He was gentle and casual around me, obviously understanding that I was as easy to spook as a baby deer, but he made his intentions known.

One night while I was studying by the fire in the staff common room Luke came in and threw himself onto the couch next to me. "Hey, whatcha studying?"  
I growled a little. "Transfiguration" I answered grumpily, "and it's getting me nowhere." I tossed my book onto the coffee table and leaned my head back closing my eyes.

"Hey, you're doing fine," he said, scooting much closer to me. "Better then fine in fact. You're amazing. And I don't just mean with your school work." His eyes were dancing when I looked at his face. I smiled cheekily at him.  
"Are you flirting with me?"

He simply looked at me and rubbed my arm with his fingertips. "Would it upset you if I was?" Electricity ran up my arm as I looked at the invisible tracks his fingers were leaving. I looked up, into his eyes and shook my head. He leaned closer to me, cupping my face with his hand and kissed me gently.

Despite my reservations about how dating a teacher would affect my time at the school, especially with the other students who would like a new excuse to make my life more difficult, Luke and I began dating shortly after that night. I needed to choose what was best for me and being with Luke just seemed to be a perfect fit.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: **Word from Australia

After six months at Hogwarts I was doing really well. I was excelling through my subjects, I had my first boyfriend and I was finally enjoying my life. I couldn't imagine ever leaving Hogwarts or anything ever ruining my happiness. That was until one morning…

I was at breakfast eating my usual vegemite toast (much to the horror of most people around me – they just don't get vegemite!!) when an owl swooped into the hall and dropped a letter in front of me. My first reaction was of mild panic as I thought the harassment was returning. However no one around me showed any sign that they found me receiving a letter funny so I took a closer look at the envelope.

My mother had sent it. A jolt of excitement ran through me at the thought of her congratulating me. Sure she was a bullying, horrible person but she was my mother and a little part of me still craved her acceptance and love. I tore open the envelope, smiled at Luke who was looking at me questioningly from the teacher's table and pulled out a short, messily scrawled note:

**Anastasia, **  
**Rick and I received a letter from your new school letting us know of your whereabouts. I am sending you this note to let you know that if you continue to learn your new 'skills' you can forget ever returning home. That sort of nonsense is not tolerated in our household. **  
**You need to make your decision known to us ASAP. **

**Mum**

I scrunched up the letter, vowing never to speak to my family again and continued eating my breakfast. A single tear rolled down my cheek that I didn't bother to wipe away.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: **The search ends

After receiving the letter I didn't go to class. I know I should have, that it was immature of me to sulk but the only family I had ever known had just disowned me and that hurt. I had made my decision to stick with magic but that didn't make it any easier on me. I wandered around for a little while before deciding to return to my bedroom

As I walked back to my room some of the teachers were sitting in the staff room presumably planning the day ahead. I looked over at the table, saw Luke and looked away as the tears began to roll. I walked into my room, threw myself onto my bed and sobbed into my pillow.

After only a few minutes there was a light knock on my door. Assuming it would be Luke coming to comfort me I simply said "come in" to the door beside her. I rolled over, wiped at my eyes and looked towards the door.

"Anastasia are you ok?" Victor's deep voice echoed through her room.

"Victor," I said in surprise as I sat up and straightened myself as well as I could. I was probably a mess. "I'm sorry I thought you might have been Luke. Not that I'm not happy to see you it's just… I'm sorry I'm rambling. Please come in."

Victor walked fully into my room and sat down awkwardly on my bed. I knew he wanted to be of comfort to me, and I liked Victor a lot, but it didn't feel right. I suppose I still had the trust issues I'd been hoping were almost gone. Mums letter sure didn't help. But Victor had always been nice to me and if Luke couldn't be here I knew Victor was someone I could talk with.

"Luke had a class to teach but he was worried about you so he asked if I could make sure you were ok," he told me in a calm voice, "If you need to talk to me you can, about anything."

I looked into Victor's eyes and there was something there that told me I had to tell him. I couldn't explain it but I just felt as though I owed him the truth about my life until now, the truth no one else had heard. Not even Luke.

So I told him my story, from my mother running away from my father in London, to her marrying Rick, to my trip to Sydney and London. I finished with the letter I'd received this morning and pulled the scrunched up ball from my pocket. He read it in silence and then looked at me with misty eyes. He stood abruptly and said "I will speak to you later" and left the room in a hurry.

I was shocked, I couldn't think of anything I may have said to upset him. It hurt me to think I had just shared my tragic story with someone who didn't care enough to at least tell me things would be ok. I felt myself getting very angry and it took me less then a minute to stomp out of my room and follow him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I threw at him angrily from my doorway. "I share with you a story I haven't even told my boyfriend and you don't even comment." My voice had gone from angry to a quiet whisper as tears ran down my face, "That hurts you know."

Suddenly Victor ran over to me and pulled me to his chest. I was sobbing into his crisp white shirt and, while I couldn't hear it I felt Victor's silent sobs. "Oh child" he whispered into my hair, "If only you knew."  
"Knew what?" I asked him through my heavy sobs.

Victor drew me away from his chest and looked into my eyes. "Your mother was Margaret Lawson, am I correct?" I nodded silently. "Anna… oh Anna," He whispered back at me. "I'm the man your mother left in London. I didn't know she was pregnant, she just disappeared one day. Oh Anna if I had known I would have searched for you."

"What are you saying?" I asked shakily.  
"I'm your father Anna…"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: **A home at last

The rest of the school year went by so quickly. Luke and I got closer and Victor and I became a father and daughter. It seemed like we had always been in each other's lives. It was just so natural.

Victor had even convinced me to write mum and tell her about my decision to stay. I would have preferred to pretend she and Rick no longer existed but he didn't seem to think it was healthy. By this stage I just wanted to make him happy so I wrote to her. For an extra little treat I had told her I had met my father, which she was completely wrong about everything she had ever said about him and I sent a picture of me, Victor and Luke just to prove how happy I now was. I never received a reply.

By the end of the school year I had completed all the work expected of a fourth year student. The headmistress expected me to complete one more year before I was competent enough with my magic to leave. I couldn't wait to start another year at Hogwarts with Luke and my Father around me. I couldn't imagine a better time.

At the end of the year I went home with Victor to meet his family. I finally had a home. I belonged.

_--The end--_


End file.
